warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainflower
Rainflower is a pale gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Rainflower gave birth to Stormkit and Oakkit in the middle of a storm. She was very proud of her kits and thought them very good looking. She always praised them and loved them very much. After Stormkit broke his jaw, she stopped loving him as much as Oakkit. She believed the Oakkit would always be better than his brother. Rainflower was the first to suggest that Stormkit should be named Crookedkit. When she revealed that she arranged for Shellheart to mentor Oakpaw, Crookedkit fells cold. When Crookedpaw gets his apprentice name he worries that she wouldn't cheer, but after a moment's hesitation, cheered for her son. She cheers for him when he gets his warrior name. Crookedjaw is on the patrol to get the dog away from the cats. When Crookedjaw gets the dog from the Twolegplace to chase him, it goes to the river where Rainflower was drinking and sees her. It scares her and she jumps up and hits her head on a rock. Crookedjaw goes to help her but Mapleshade tells him to leave her alone and help his clanmates. After hesitating, he goes back to help his Clanmates. Crookedjaw tells Oakheart that he was there and saw Rainflower die, but he didn't help her. Oakheart is furious that Crookedjaw didn't help his mother. Crookedjaw argues, saying that she was alredy dead, but Oakheart ignores him for some time. Many cats mourn her death. Crookedjaw thinks that she didn't love him, so it doesn't matter to him, but he is saddened by her death. Shellheart sees her body and pain flashes in his eyes. Crookedjaw realizes that even though they weren't mates anymore, Shellheart never stopped loving Rainflower. Oakheart and Shellheart sit her vigil. The next day Crookedjaw sees Shellheart come back from burying his former mate. It is shown that Shellheart is deeply saddened by her death which really proved that he truly never stopped loving her. Crookedjaw thinks about Rainflower a lot and wonders if she is watching him and if she is proud of him. It takes a while for Oakheart to stop greiving and to forgive Crookedjaw for not helping Rainflower. When Crookedjaw becomes deputy Shellheart said that Rainflower would've been proud. When Crookedjaw gets his nine lives, she is there to see him, but she doesn't give him any lives. Trivia *Lilystem has mistakenly been mentioned as Crookedkit and Oakkit's mother . Rainflower was added to prevent an inconsistency in a scene in the book.Revealed on Kate's blog. Family Members '''Mate:' :Shellheart (formerly):Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Great-Granddaughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: References and Citations